REAPPEARANCES & DISAPPEARANCES
by castlelover1.01
Summary: Castle and Beckett investigate the death of three young girls that were kidnapped three years ago after NYPD and FBI lost every possible trail.
1. Act One

**NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN ENJOY IT. **

Castle slowly makes the coffee in the kitchen. He grabs the newspaper and sits down. Two envelopes are set in the counter to the side. But he's in no hurry to open it. No hurry at all. The smell of the coffee goes all the way back to the room, waking up—

Beckett: "What happened last night?".

Castle sets his eyes on her immediately. She wears a long shirt pajama and a messy hair. _God, she looks so good even in the mornings_, he thought on his head.

"Um…" trying to find the words. She makes her way into the kitchen slowly as if it was a red carpet event. Making Castle really overly-excited. He sets her coffee mug on the counter. Both touch their inner fingers, feeling that connection. That connection… that feeling of both saying in their heads over and over again _I'm so grateful I have you by my side now. _

They stare into each other's eyes eager and excited. It's like they haven't been together for a long time yet they work and sleep close to each others.

Beckett sits down.

"A little inspiration kicked in and I needed to write it before I'd forget."

Beckett thought _writers. _Castle grabs one of the envelopes and goes through it. It's his credit card account. He reads it patiently.

Meanwhile….

Alexis and Laura walk down the stairs. Both talking about Coldplay and how Chris Martin is so hot. It's been more than two weeks that Laura, Alexis's friend has been staying at the house.

Who is Laura? Laura is a high school girl far beyond her years. She's had quite a tough…. Past? Past isn't any good. An event happened that changed her life in every single way. Her mom and dad were tortured and killed right in front of her eyes back in Boston. But even though she passed through that experience, she's made that event… that weakness…. her strength. Now, at age 15, a high school student, smart, athletic, observant "consults" with Detective Jane Rizzoli and Dr. Maura Isles back at Boston PD. Yes. She has a way of seeing things. Looking at a million pieces inside out and not letting that one detail, that one detail that eventually breaks off the case.

How did Laura and Alexis meet? Interesting…. They both met through Twitter. Messaging themselves everyday, then texting and then lastly, Skype-ing.

Laura makes her way into the kitchen fascinated as Castle and Beckett are together and says—

"Are we interrupting something here, Mr. Castle and Detective Beckett?"

"No. Not at all, Laura," said Beckett. She looks at Castle concerned. Something's definitely wrong. You can see it in his face, in his eyes, it bothering him.

"Castle, everything all right?"

Castle struggles to find the words… and THEN…

"There's…. According to my credit card account I bought a ticket from Boston to New York."

On the corner of the kitchen, Alexis and Laura looks at each others. WE'RE TOAST! HE FOUND OUT!

"Problem is, I never bought it. Somebody stoled my identity!"

"Who would want to be you, Castle," said Beckett joking to calm him down. _Did that work? I think not. _

Castle looks at Beckett with a small grin.

"I was kidding. You should've seen your face. Way too cute," said Beckett.

Castle stands up and walks to the living room to grab the phone as Alexis runs to him and gets in his way stopping him and reacts—

"It was me!". _That sounded like a confession to a murder. _

Laura reacts all jittery— "Who did you killed?"

Castle, Alexis and Beckett all look at Laura all serious. _Was that a joke? _

"Well, would you look at the time? I'm late for my jog," Laura said. _I hope that will get me off the loop. Because it wasn't me. I have nothing to do with this. _

Laura tries to leave in a hurry when Beckett stands up and gets in her way—

"Not so fast, Laura."

"I have nothing to do with this," Laura says pointing at Beckett.

"Oh yes you do. Now sit Alexis and explain."

Laura sits down next to Beckett slowly and slowly facing Alexis and Castle in the couch as she explains slowly thinking she's gonna get away from this.

"It wasn't Laura's fault, dad. It was all part of my plan. We wanted to hang out so I told her I had an idea, which was to buy her the ticket."

"Without me knowing about it," said Laura bursting in.

Alexis turns around at her, "You're not helping."

"Sorry," said Laura whispering.

"Without my permission?!"

"Dad, I approached you but you were in such a hurry that…"

Castle remembers— _Alexis did approached me. _

"Oh, right. Anyways, when do you leave again, Laura?"

Alexis bursts in and says, "I only bought one ticket. No return… yet."

"You are in so much trouble, Alexis."

Laura stands up and approaches the kitchen cabinet. Grabs a mug. She knows her way inside and out of the house. She grabs the coffee cup and pours herself in the mug.

Laura in a soft voice tells Beckett: "So, how long have you and Castle been dating?"

Alexis notices and sprints like never before to stop Laura from doing so. Alexis knows that Laura can't drink caffeine. Besides making her go bonkers, she'll get headaches and she isn't herself in a way. Yet she chooses to do some times to keep her awake and settle her thoughts. But tea is really her thing. Black tea for mornings and Chai tea for the rest of the day. TOO LATE.

"We bought tea just so you could avoid drinking coffee."

Laura takes a sip. "You should've said so before. Besides, relax. Everything's fine," she says smiling.

"For you to say."

Like two cute couples who are synchronized together, Beckett and Castle say: "What happens if she drinks coffee?"

"Trust me, guys, you wouldn't want to see her under the influence of caffeine. It's a crime," said Alexis.

Beckett laughs so hard that it's heard from the outside of the apartment. In the hall. Her cell phone rings. She stretches her hand quickly and automatically to answer the call. And waits for response.

"Ok. We'll be right there, " while moving her head reassured. "Castle, we gotta go."

She stands up and grabs him, both moving to their rooms.

"Hey, Detective Beckett…. I mean, Beckett… you didn't answered my question!"

"What question? What's she talking about?"

"Never mind her, Castle."

SUNLIGHT hits through a small window. A big cage to the bodies on the floor. 3 DEAD GIRLS. A pool of blood go all the way down from each and every one of their heads. Visible gunshot wounds to the head.

Beckett and Castle arrive. Both staring into each other at what they're looking. _Is it true? Is this what I think it is?_

Ryan and Esposito welcome them both.

Ryan: "Three girls."

Beckett: "Any I.D's ?", something she usually asks. No doubt. She looks at Lanie who processes the bodies for temperature, and wounds. "Your three dead girls here died of a GSW to the head. "

"Do we know who found the girls?," asked Beckett.

"The neighbor, Esther Mayer. She was picking up the newspaper when apparently she started smelling something rot," said Esposito.

"Because of the bodies?," asked Castle.

"She thought so. That's why she called the police."

"Is the rotting smell from the bodies?," asked Beckett.

"No, honey. These bodies are fresh," said Lanie.

"Time of death?"

"I estimate between 6 to 8am."

"Do we know to who this belongs to?"

"I'm looking forward to that as we speak," said Esposito.

Beckett stands next to the bodies. She looks at them. A huge cage, long chains, dusty place. Beckett gloves up and approaches the cage. She looks at it inside out.

"Did CSRU processed the cage for prints?"

"They did," said Ryan.

"Any prints?"

"So far nothing."

Castle looks at the three dead girls bodies carefully. "Look at the position of the bodies. That looks so-"

Beckett cuts him off immediately, finishing his sentence or should I say thought? "Execution style."

"No. I was gonna say that it looks like _The Boondocks Saint _where several characters get kiled exactly that same way," pointing to the bodies.

"Why would anybody kill these girls in an execution position?," said Castle.

Beckett off his looks responds to him: "I'll tell you who. Someone who's very cruel. All right. Castle and me we'll talk with the the neighbor.

/

Esther Mayer holds a cup of tea on her hands and sits down across from Beckett and Castle. Beautiful home with a collection of porcellain dolls, a sweet smell of fruits and a wall full of postcards from different places from all over the word. Clearly, she's a collectionist.

"Mrs. Mayer, do you talked with the neighbor on the other side?," Beckett asked her very seriously and looking at her.

Mrs. Mayer without hesitating answered quickly, "Some times. Whenever I would arrive after doing the groceries or after my walks."

Castle: "Did you ever noticed anything strange about him?"

"No. He wouldn't talk much. He was a reserved guy."

"What did you guys talk about during those moments?"

"Not much. We would say hello and keep it going. Although there were moments when I was with groceries on the car and he would help me."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

This was a question that made Mrs. Mayer think. Mid 60s, early 70s. You know what that means. "Um... A few weeks ago."

"How many weeks?"

Mrs. Mayer thinks harder and squints her eyes as if she was meditating. "I would say three weeks, maybe even more."

"Down in the basement there was a cage, did you ever heard any noises, any banging or talking, any screams at all?"

"There was one night, where I heard noises. I woke up and knocked on the door. He told me it was because he had some new dogs in the basement. But when I noticed there wasn't any dogs at all."

This grabs Beckett and Castle's attention.

"Why was that?"

"If there was dogs down there in that basement, I would've heard them some time barking."

"Does this neighbor have a name?"

Again another question that makes Mrs. Mayer think.

"Let's see if I remember. I'm quite bad with names. I don't remember.. but I do remember that it started with the letter D. I'm sorry, detective."

"Mrs. Mayer, thank you for your time."

Beckett and Castle stand up and leave.

Outside of the house, Castle approaches Beckett and whispers on her ear, "Well obviously Esther might have alzheimer and she doesn't know it."

/

At the Precint, Beckett writes down the name of Esther Mayers on the board and to the side- NEIGHBOR. To the right side we see some displaying crime scene photos.

Castle leaning against Beckett's desk says, "No I.D. on our three dead girls. That is so-," and he starts to think. Beckett waits for him to finish his sentence. NOTHING.

"What happened?"

"I forgot what I was gonna say."

Beckett laughs and teases him, "Maybe you're starting to get alzheimer and you don't know it."

"What am I gonna do with Alexis and Laura?"

"What about them?"

"You know..."

"Castle, Alexis said that she was sorry. Besides, all she wanted was to finally see and hang out with Laura."

"I'm just wondering from where did Alexis met her. Doesn't it seem a bit weird to you?"

"You're over-worrying, Castle. They're both good, disciplined girls. Has Laura made a mess around the house?"

"No."

"Then, what's your problem? Where are you trying to get at?"

"I'm gonna call Alexis so she can tell me from where did she met Laura from. She's never talked to me about her. Ever. She's definitely NOT a friend from school."

Ryan finishes talking on the phone. He walks in interrupting them-

"Hey, I got an I.D on our three dead girls: Annie, Maple and Stephanie Tremblay. 12, 10, and 13 years old," as he sets photos of them on the board. "Get this: they have been missing for three and a half years."

_How is that possible? _The looks on Castle and Beckett's face was something that took it by complete surprise. _How is that possible?_

Castle, "Three and a half years? That's an awful lot of time."

"How is that possible?"

"Well, NYPD started the investigation then the FBI joined in but, both lost every possible trail. It's categorized as an unsolved case."

"Do we know more about the case?"

"The three girls disappeared after they got of their school bus and started to walk back to their house. The mother, Tammy Tremblay was on her way home from work while the father, Vernon Tremblay was at work."

"Why would anybody let their kids walk back to their houses alone? Doesn't the school bus drop kids at their own houses?," said Castle.

"No. They usually drop them around the corner with a bunch of other kids…," said Ryan.

Beckett completes the sentence, "Where the parents should be there. So what happened."

"They never got home. Tammy called the police after an hour and a half. A neighbor told the police that he'd seen a grey Sedan stop by where the girls eventually hopped in."

Esposito walks in with a folder on hand and more information.

"Yo, I managed to find the owner of the house. Daniel Bates," he sets a photo on the board.

"What do we know about Daniel?" said Beckett.

"Well, he's not on our system. That's for sure."

"Not even a parking or speeding ticket?"

"Negative."

Beckett gets a text message from Lanie. She reads it: GET DOWN HERE. ASAP.

Castle looks at her, "Who's that?"

"Lanie," she looks at Ryan and Esposito, "Espo, see what else can we find out about this Daniel Bates. Credit card reports, passport, anything at all. I wanna know everything about him no matter what. Ryan, can you call the Tremblay's and see if they can come in."

"On it," as he walks back to his desk grabbing the phone.

Beckett and Castle leave.

/

At the autopsy room, Lanie walks back to the autopsy room as Castle and Beckett follow her.

"That was quick."

"What, you said ASAP. What's up?"

"Our three girls were tortured," as she shows hands and feets of the dead girls bodies. "They have bruises all over their bodies. They were also abused. I took some X-rays and two of them had broken knees and wrists."

Castle says, "Cruel."

And for the worst part...

"And they were also forced to have sex."

"Any findings?"

And awkward silence. Beckett studies a bit Lanie and she responds-

"The physical evidence matches to Dodd Walker, but here's the thing."

"Yeah..."

"Dodd was a suspect back in a case with Boston PD back in 1999 for the disappearance of a 12-year-old girl."

"Same M.O. That can't be a coincidence."

Beckett knows there's something more to it. _You're not telling me something, Lanie. What is it?_

"I went to BPD database, and... he died 2 years ago."

Castle excitedly jumps in! "OH HO! This case just turned like _The Bourne Ultimatum _where Jason is presumed dead but then he swims away."


	2. Act Two

At the Interview Lounge, Vernon and Tammy Tremblay sit together across Beckett and Castle. Tammy is crying, while a coffee mug is on top of the table.

"How long? It's been three years where we thought they would come back to our arms alive," said Vernon.

"Can you both explain to us exactly what happened at the time when they were taken? Where were you Mrs. Tremblay?," said Beckett.

Mrs. Tremblay sniffles. "I was…. I was on my way to the house to make the girls something to eat."

Beckett looks at Mr. Tremblay. "I was at my office working."

"Doing what?," said Castle.

"I was doing some paper work with my secretary at my office. I'm a lawyer. Well, was. I decided to retire after my girls disappeared."

"Annie, Maple and Stephanie were students at Hallcreek School," said Beckett.

"That's correct, detective," said Mr. Tremblay.

"How old were the girls when they disappeared?," said Castle.

"Annie was 9, Maple was 8 and Stephanie was 10," said Mrs. Tremblay as her husband passes her hand giving her comfort.

"You both knew exactly how many minutes would the school bus take to leave them at the corner with all the other kids."

"Yeah. I knew also how many minutes it would take for them to get home. It was just 10 houses down," said Mrs. Tremblay.

"Mrs. Tremblay, you called about an hour and a half later to the police when you didn't found them at the house?" said Beckett.

"Yes, they would occasionally go to their best friend's house, The Donnelly's, our neighbors, but when I called them, they told me they hadn't stopped by. They weren't there. "

"But you did got the news after that they had stopped into the kidnapper's car, right?," said Castle.

Mr. Tremblay moves his head saying yes. "Would that be all, detective?"

"Uh, yes, Mr. and Mrs. Tremblay. We'll call you with further information. "

Vernon and Tammy leave.

At the Break Room, Castle takes two coffee mugs and makes the coffee while Beckett looks out the window observing Mr. and Mrs. Tremblay leave the percent.

"Something troubling you?"

"Didn't you noticed something weird about them? Especially Mrs. Tremblay?" said Beckett.

Castle hands her a coffee mug. He takes a sip.

"There was something the mom wanted to say, but she didn't know how. Like she couldn't say it in front of her husband."

"All that has been going on, it's made me think about Alexis. I'm so lucky that I would drop her off and pick her off every day at school. If something like that would've happened to her, I wouldn't know how I would continue on living my life."

They walk and continue talking down the hallway.

"You've always been a good parent, Castle."

They both look at each other and smile.

At Castle's Loft, Kitchen Counter, Alexis and Laura are eating breakfast and making jokes. Martha walks in.

"Ah, you guys are eating. Isn't it a bit late?"

"Grandma, it's winter and we're on break so what's better than that?"

"Yeah, you're right. Hello again, Laura."

"Hello again, Mrs. Rodgers."

"Martha, please. Call me, Martha, dear."

"What are you doing here?," said Alexis.

"I thought I would catch your father and ask him whether I could have my acting class here for today before our winter break."

"He already left to work," said Laura.

"Ah, well…"

Laura realizes, " Martha Rodgers School of Acting?"

"That's right," said Martha happy.

"Could I ask you what age range are your students from your class?"

"Let me guess? You wanna see whether there's some cute boys, huh?"

"Something like that," says Laura smiling.

"I'll tell you what, honey, I will have my class here at 7. If you're not that busy, you can be my assistant for the night. What do you say?"

"Yes!," says Laura as loud as she could.

"Don't you remember that I told you that Laura has participated in various school play productions. So, she knows her ways."

"Right, right, we have much to talk about. What's been your favorite play to act in so far?"

"That I've done? I'm gonna say _Romeo & Juliet _because my drama teacher picked me to play Juliet, when I thought I had done a horrible audition. Now that you've mention it, did you ever felt all the time after coming out of an audition, that you've done your worst one?," asked Laura.

"In the life of an actor that always happens, dear. Some time when an actor feels they've done a horrible audition, for the casting director it's been the very best of the day."

"Nah, I don't think so," said Laura as she took a sip from her orange juice.

"Trust me. I read in the newspapers that your friend, Greg, right? Played _your _Romeo."

"Yes and it was weird. It was weird kissing him as well," said Laura in between laughs. "Not that's he a bad kisser but because he's been my best friend since kindergarden."

"Have you guys done any other plays?" asked Martha.

"We've discussed _Othello, Macbeth, _and other ones that I've forgotten their names."

"Which one would you like to do next?," said Alexis.

"There's a few: _Hansel & Gretel, Hamlet, Much Ado About Nothing, Look Me in the Eye _and _A Midsummer Night's Dream._"

"Dear, you have a very good taste," said Martha as she placed her hand on Laura's shoulder.

"Now that I mention _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ you starred in the play."

"Correct. In 1980. I was also nominated for a Tony Award for my performance as Titania. If you ever get the chance to do the play for your school, I would be happy to see you."

Alexis approaches Laura and says in a low voice, "Or she could even be your training coach."

"Or your training coach! Alexis, you are a genius!," said Martha.

"Then I must say insist on my drama teacher to do it!," said Laura laughing.

Martha opens the refrigerator and grabs a cup of water.

"All right. Time for gossip. I read that Joan Styles wants you to act in her next movie."

"Yeah, yeah, she um…" Laura takes a sip of her orange juice again. "…Was in attendance at my school when I was doing _Romeo & Juliet _and she saw me and told me about it."

"Just like that? How exactly did she said it to you?"

"I was consulting with Detective Rizzoli on a case, her mom was murdered, and before she left, she told me about it."

"How is that going?" asked Martha.

"She gave me her phone number and everything, but we've been mostly emailing each other back and forth."

"Is there any way, you can get me involved in the project?"

"Grandma."

Laura laughs. "It's ok, Aleixs. I don't know. I might have to talk to her about it, but I'm sure she would love to have you, Mrs. Rodgers. I mean, Martha."

Back at the Precint at the hallways, Castle puts money into a vending machine. He looks at his options. Esposito approaches him.

"Hey, Castle. How is Alexis' friend, Laura, right?"

"Right, she's fine. She's fine."

"Is she still at your house?"

"Yes," says Castle as he hits a button on the machine. He recovers some chips. "Esposito, what do you want?"

"Do you think you could maybe talk to her, ask her for Detective Rizzoli or Dr. Isles' phone number?"

Beckett walks in. "Am I interrupting?"

Castle chuckles nervously. "No, no."

"Espo, how are we doing on Daniel Bates?"

"I've been looking around everywhere. Nothing. Credit card reports say that he's bought a few groceries, daily payments, nothing out of the ordinary."

"What about his passport? Has he traveled anywhere?"

"Boston and Chicago only."

"How long?"

"Two years ago."

"Wait a minute. Two years ago?," said Castle jumping in. He walks and talks down the hallway. "Lanie said that Boston P.D's suspect, Dodd walker died two years ago. That can't be a coincidence. Do you got a photo?"

"Right here," as he hands the photo of Castle. Daniel Bates photo has a blondish mustache, and some glasses, while Dodd Walker's photo is clean cut and without the glasses. Beckett looks at the bulletin board.

"Ryan, can we pull up a photo of Dodd Walker?," asked Beckett.

Ryan takes a seat at his computer. He brings up something on his screen as Beckett and Esposito sit down on Ryan's desk and Castle stands close to them.

"Now can we compare it to Daniel Bates?"

Ryan pulls the photo faces of Daniel Bates and Dodd Walker. "It's a match."

"Which means we're looking for the same guy. Only question left is, where did he go?," said Castle.

"He isn't dead that's for sure," said Beckett.


	3. Act Three

At Castle's Loft, Castle is with a bunch of papers, crime scene photos, documents and a laptop at the living room table. Alexis walks in and joins him.

"Tough case?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"What case are you and Beckett working on now?"

"Three girls were shot point blank in a basement. We find out later they've been missing for three and a half years now. The killer, Dodd Walker had a fake name at the owner's report."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. We already talked with the parents."

"Did they say anything?"

"According to Beckett, the mom wanted to say something, but she didn't know. Like she was shy or scared."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. I might've missed that detail."

"If it's that tough, why don't you let Laura help you guys out. She's really good at it."

"I'm sure Laura wouldn't want to do that. She came to New York to hang out with you," said Castle. He realizes Laura isn't there. "Where is she by the way?"

"Out for a run."

"You should've joined her."

"Nah. I'm way too tired and she's way to jittery."

"Too much caffeine?"

"Yeah. Anyways, you should totally talk to her about it."

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Of course. It's something that keeps her going. I would even say, it keeps her sane."

"You know I love you right?," he says as he looks at her and kisses her in her forehead.

"I know," she kisses him back and leaves.

/

Minutes later, Laura walks in and closes the door. She's poured in sweats and listening to her music. She walks to the kitchen, grabs a bottle and tries to catch her breath. She later notices Castle.

"Hey, Mr. Castle."

She takes her headphones off and joins him.

"Hey. How was your run?"

"Good". She looks around noticing the mess. "Case you're working on with Detective Beckett?"

"Yeah. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"If I said that we needed help on the case, would you be willing to lend us a hand?"

"Um… sure. But do you mind? Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

"Yeah, yeah. Um, good night."

"Good night."

/

The next morning at the Precint, Laura is with a cup of tea on her hands sitting down observing the bulletin board as Beckett and Castle sit beside her and Esposito and Ryan stand in front of them.

"All right. Give me every single detail from the case," said Laura.

"Ok. Three girls, Annie, Maple and Stephanie Tremblay were found dead in an execution style position in a basement belonging to Dodd Walker aka Daniel Bates," said Beckett.

"All three girls have been missing for three and half years," said Castle.

"NYPD started investigating and later the FBI joined in, but both lost every possible single trail. Case has been marked as unsolved," said Ryan.

Laura takes a sip and thinks. "What about the girls? Anything interesting about them? Any tattoos, body piercings, where they were being held captive?"

"No. But they were definitely being held captive as if they were complete animals," said Beckett.

"Do you guys have the M.E's report?"

Esposito hands her the file. Laura glances right through them.

"Signs of torture, abuse and sexual activity. Cruel," she sighs. "Is there any chance where I can take a look at the bodies?"

/

At the Autopsy room, Laura along with Beckett and Castle observe Lanie opening the refrigerator revealing Annie, Maple and Stephanie's bodies.

"Could I have some gloves?"

Beckett hands her a pair or gloves. As Laura gloves us, she takes a look at Annie, Maple and Stephanie's hands, feet and arms.

"Dr. Parish, do you know anything about these three girls past? Their weight perhaps?"

Lanie walks back to her documents at the computer. She searches for something. "Each and every one of them weighed at least 120."

"Add athletic circumstances to that."

"How did..?" said Castle surprised.

"Observating. It explains a bit that they're quite lean. However, how much do they weigh now?"

"100", said Lanie.

"Which means they dropped how many pounds…?," Laura thinks for a moment. "19?"

"20," said Beckett.

"Close enough. I've always hated math during mornings."

"So this tells us that Dodd Walker had these girls downstairs, locked inside a cage, not being fed at all," said Beckett.

"Correct," said Laura looking at Beckett. She looks at Lanie and says thank you.

/

Back at the Precint, Laura sits down in Beckett's chair. Beckett gets a bit mad. Castle notices and pulls her to his side.

"Question: When do you come in, Mr. Castle? How do you work?," asked Laura.

"Well, he usually comes up with crazy theories as if he was writing one of his books. Some times it makes sense, other times it doesn't. We've gotten used to it," said Esposito.

"Ok, ok, just getting familiarized with how you guys work."

Laura stands up and looks at the bulletin board photos. "Do you guys have the old reports from the investigation?"

"They just came in today," said Ryan.

"You got something, don't you?," said Castle.

"Maybe. Did you guys talked with the parents already?"

"Yeah," said Beckett.

"See it would've been better if you said no. It would've been a bit more dramatic," says Laura as she opens the old case files that Ryan hands her. "In the reports it says here the girls aren't sisters, yet they are. Why?"

"We already know that," said Castle.

"The part of the sisters yes, you do, but here's the thing: their eye color, hair color, height, they way their faces is and especially their noses and lips are, it's practically the same. Lips are a bit big, nose a bit round. Two of them are biological sisters, however the other one… not. Thinking half-sister," said Laura.

Ryan sets photos of the parents on the board. "What about the parents?"

Laura looks at the photos and then back at the girls photos. "Mom is the mom. The father? I'm gonna go with the benefit of the doubt."

"And you said there was something the mom wanted to say. Maybe it was that," said Castle in a low voice to Beckett.

"Let's talk with them again and see what they have to say."

"All right. Me and Castle we'll talk with them," said Beckett.

"Can I come, detective?," asked Laura.

"Yes," said Castle.

"But only if you _behave_ yourself," said Beckett.

"Since when do I don't behave?," said Laura.

"OH don't get me started."

/

At The Tremblay's house, Beckett knocks on the door as Castle and Laura stand next to her. Door opens revealing…. Tammy Tremblay.

"Mrs. Tremblay, we need to ask you more questions," said Beckett.

/

At The Tremblay's house, in the living room couch, Beckett, Castle and Laura all sit together aside from Tammy.

"We found something interesting that at the same time doesn't quite add up," said Beckett.

"What is it?"

"Why was it that during the investigation, in the reports it said that the girls weren't sisters?," asked Laura.

"I'm sorry. Who— who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Laura Damon. I'm consulting on this case for NYPD. Now, would you please be so kind enough to answer the question?"

Silence. Vernon walks in. He notices Castle, Beckett and Laura. "Detectives."

"Just one," said Laura.

"What's this all about?"

"Have a seat,Mr. Tremblay."

"I've got a question for you: what age were the girls when they went missing again? I forgot.," said Laura.

"We've been over this already," said Vernon.

"Why can't you answer the question again?," said Castle.

"Because we already went through this already!," said Vernon.

Silence again.

"Have a seat," said Beckett.

Vernon sits down this time. "Annie was 10, Maple was 8 and Steph was 11."

"Progress," said Laura. Beckett hits Laura in the elbow.

"We were telling your wife that we reviewed old case file reports from the investigation and we found something," said Castle.

Beckett is about to talk when Laura cuts her off. "Why did in the reports, it said that the girls weren't sisters?"

"Was it because you ordered it that way? So that nobody would know?," said Beckett.

Silence again. Laura studies Vernon's face.

"Are you the real father of all three girls?," asked Laura.

Vernon looks at Tammy.

"Sorry. Excuse my niece. She's a bit…," said Castle.

"Answer the question, Mr. Tremblay," said Beckett.

"Yes, I am the father of all three of them," said Vernon.

"Liar! The way that you looked at your wife when I asked the question says otherwise," said Laura.

"Yesterday, I also noticed that your wife wanted to say something, but she was afraid to do so," said Beckett.

"Much easier: You put those two clues together and the result: you aren't," said Laura.

Beckett and Castle hit Laura together at the same time. Laura shuts up now.

"I think we're done here. If you want us to answer more questions, you can address them to our lawyer," said Vernon.

Castle, Beckett and Laura stand up.

"Didn't you said that you were a lawyer?," said Castle.

"Was. I retired," said Vernon.

"Mrs. Tremblay, you were gonna answer the question before your husband arrived. Why don't you answer it now?," asked Beckett.

Tammy looks at all three of them. They all look at her back waiting for an answer.

"Two of them are my daughters," said Tammy.

"Who?," said Laura.

"Honey, do not answer the question!," said Vernon pissed.

"I'm sorry but they must know the truth! Why hide it now?!," said Tammy.

"Honey, no!"

He approaches Tammy and Beckett reacts—

"Mr. Tremblay, I suggest you take a few steps back and calm yourself down."

"Annie and Steph," said Tammy.

"Thank you," said Laura.

"Honey!," as he looks at Tammy. "Get out of my house now!"

Beckett, Castle and Laura leave.

At the front, next to their car—

"You couldn't behave yourself, could you?," said Beckett.

"Hey, I just helped you with a lead thank you very much," said Laura.

Beckett grabs Laura by her arm and opens the car's back door.

"Ow, ow, ow! What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

"Get in there!," said Beckett as she closes the back door.

"Just admit it, Beckett," said Castle.

"Admit what?"

"You like her."

"She reminds me a bit of you. When I would say to you to not do something and you would do it."

"And yet, here were are, a couple who's about to get married."

"Yeah," said Beckett smiling to him. She gets in the car. Laura approaches her.

"So what's next, Detective Beckett?"

"Stop pushing it."

"Don't worry, Laura. She can be like that some times," said Castle.


	4. Act Four

At the precint's hallway, Castle, Beckett and Laura walk out of the elevator. Esposito and Ryan approaches them.

"So what happened?," said Esposito.

"Well, we managed to find out that Mr. Tremblay is the father of only Annie and Stephanie," said Castle.

"Making Maple the half-sister," said Beckett.

"Just like Laura said earlier," said Ryan.

"Right," said Laura smiling at Ryan.

"So what now?," said Ryan.

"Espo and Ryan, find out why Mr. Tremblay decided to make that move. Find every piece of background info on him as much as we can," said Beckett.

"Wait. Mr. Tremblay is the father of all three girls. Except that Mrs. Tremblay is the mother of two of them. That makes Maple her step-daughter. All you have to do guys is find the name of the mother," said Laura.

"Ok. What are you gonna do?," said Esposito.

"Castle, Laura and me, we'll focuse on Dodd Walker," said Beckett.

/

Hours later at the precint's conference room, Castle, Beckett, Laura, Ryan and Esposito are with stacks of folders all over the table. Food leftovers are present on the side. Boxes surround them. It's been hours. They all look tired.

Laura sighs, closes her laptops, sips her sweater, stands up and stretches.

"Where you going?," said Castle.

"I need a power nap," said Laura.

"But we still haven't found anything yet," said Beckett.

"Exactly. That's why I need a break, Detectives Esposito and Ryan, Mr. Castle, even you need a break," said Laura.

"She's right you know," said Castle.

"Where can I lie down?," asked Laura.

"interview room. I'll take you," said Castle standing up.

Laura grabs her laptop and folders and follows Castle.

/

At the precint's Interview Room, Laura sets down her things at the table and lies down on the couch. She gets comfortable and closes her eyes.

Moments later… She wakes up poured in sweats and screaming. She passes her hand through her face and gets back to work. Castle notices.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Here," said Castle as he extends his hand with a coffee mug. Laura looks at it. "Don't worry. It's decaf."

Laura grabs it. "Thank you." She takes a sip from it and grabs one of the papers and reads. She reads something interesting from the paragraph. "Mm. I think I might've found something here."

From the other side, Esposito's voice is heard saying, "Yo, we got something!"

Laura grabs her coffee, laptop and folders and leaves with Castle.

/

At the conference room—

"What?," said Laura.

"Lanie already found out who falsified Dodd Walker's death certificate," said Beckett.

"Who?," said Castle.

Lanie's voice is heard on speaker. "Dr. Phil Bronson. Studied Medicine at Harvard University. Currently works at Lennox Hill Hospital."

"Do we know how Dodd Walker 'supposedly died'?," asked laura.

"Tetrodotoxin," said Lanie.

"What's that?," asked Castle.

"Tetrodotoxin is a virulent poison that is produced by a puffer fish. Wrong dose and the person could die of respiratory paralysis," said Lanie.

"Dr. Paris, what happens if the person gets the right dose?," asked Laura.

"Right dose and the person that administers it could make the person assume death. Pulse weakens, shorts breaths, making it seem then that the person died. After a few hours, the person can wake up as nothing ever happened."

"How can someone gets this poison?," asked Castle.

"It's illegal," said Lanie.

"Thank you, Lanie," said Beckett as she hanged up. "So Dr. Bronson helped Dodd Walker fake his own death. I still don't get it."

"It's not that hard if you think it through. He fakes his death, creates the illusion—," said Laura.

"…that he wasn't behind the kidnappings of the girls," said Castle joining in.

"… It's a very good plan," said Laura.

"Just like Christian Bale and Hugh Jackman's character illusions in _The Prestige_," said Castle.

"Oh that was one damn good movie! Chris Nolan always amazes me with his tricks in films. It's like he plays with your mind the whole time!," said Laura.

"Guys, guys! I'm sorry to interrupt the nerd time—," said Beckett.

"Hey!," said Laura and Castle together at the same time.

"But can we get back to the case? What do we know so far about Dodd?"

"Born in Chicago, raised in Boston. He first started experimenting with murder when he was in high school. Locked one of his classmates, Dale Harper, in one of the janitor's room and killed him. Made it easy for the police. All the evidence tied back to him. Did 10 years in prison," said Laura.

"What happened after that?'

"When he came out, he dedicated himself to making homemade drugs on his basement," said Castle.

"How does Dr. Bronson fit in with Dodd Walker?"

Laura looks at her computer documents. "I might have the answer to that. Dodd and Dr. Bronson were high school classmates."

"It fit now. Dodd needed to fake his own death, goes back to his high school classmate to help him with a problem."

"Question is: why? What was the reason? What was the problem?," asked Beckett.

"Beckett, we've been doing this for a long time now. Can we call it a night?," asked Ryan.

"Yeah, yeah," said Beckett.

/

At Castle's loft, the last student from Martha's class leaves. Castle, Beckett and Laura walk in.

"Laura, what happened dear?," said Martha.

"Oh! I am so sorry. The case! I was helping Mr. Castle and Detective Beckett…," said Laura.

"I was beginning to think that you didn't wanted to be my assistant."

"Nonsense, Martha. Why would you think that?," said Laura.

"I'm going to bed. Night," said Castle.

"Yeah, me too. Night," said Beckett.

"Good night," said Laura to both as they left. "Where's Alexis?"

"Upstairs," said Martha.

/

The next morning, Laura is drinking tea with toasts and reading from her laptop. Beckett and Castle walk in noticing a whole mess of papers.

"Morning," said Beckett and Castle together.

Laura stands up. "Morning!"

"Somebody's been up very early," said Castle.

"Coffee's already broiled," said Laura.

Alexis walks in. "Morning, everybody."

"Morning, Alexis. Have a seat everybody when you can," said Laura.

"Even I?," said Alexis.

Laura laughs. "Yes, even you. If you want to join in."

Alexis pushes Laura, both laughing.

"Why?," said Beckett.

Laura notices Beckett's a bit cranky. "Oh, after you and Castle have had your coffees."

Castle hands Beckett and Alexis coffee mugs as they sit down in the couch.

"I decided to make _my own_ conceptual map of Dodd Walker. Putting every single detail we've found so far," said Laura.

"Please tell me you found something," said Beckett.

"Oh, I did, but I wanted to hear Castle's theories. I just got the full detail on Dodd's case back from 1999."

She turns around her laptop to them.

"Ella Monroe, 13 years old, kidnapped in Boston. She was found six months later."

"Where was she found?," asked Beckett.

"In an abandoned house in Rhode Island."

"How did Dodd managed to travel from Boston to Rhode Island without getting recognized?," asked Beckett.

"By car. He took every single food, water bottle, cereal boxes, everything to keep him away from stopping at supermarkets," said Laura.

"You said she was found six months later?," asked Castle.

"Yeah, why?"

"How was Ella's condition?," asked Castle.

"Healthy. No signs of abuse, torture or forced to sex," said Laura.

"That's weird."

"If you compare it to the sisters case you guys are working on, it doesn't make any sense," said Alexis joining in.

"Exactly," said Beckett.

"Come on, theories," said Laura.

"He's a doctor. Or…. a scientist and nobody else knows that. So he decides to make an experiment," said Castle.

"What kind of experiment?," asked Beckett.

"Um,…" he thinks for a moment. "Give me a few minutes. I'll have a good theory by then."

"Alexis," said Laura.

"Any details on Dodd being a doctor or a scientist?"

"No."

"I agree only with the part of making an experiment," said Beckett.

"There was something rather interesting. Ella's parents? Well, her father was actually her step-father."

"Do you got a name?," asked Beckett.

"Craig Monroe."

"Who's the father then?," asked Castle.

"See for yourself."

Beckett, Castle and Alexis look at Laura's laptop.

"Get out!," said Beckett and Castle together.


	5. Act Five

At the Precint, Beckett, Castle, Laura, Esposito and Ryan are all close to Beckett's desk. Captain Gates joins them as they review the case so far.

"Where are we in the investigation?," said Gates.

"We already managed to find a connection between Vernon Tremblay and the daughters," said Beckett.

"Mrs. Tremblay admitted that she's only the mother of two of the daughters," said Castle.

"What do we know about Vernon Tremblay?," asked Gates.

"Studied law at Yale University. Graduated with top honors," said Ryan.

"Married Tammy when they were both 29," said Esposito.

"Do we know who the mother of Maple is yet?"

"No, not yet," said Beckett.

"What about Dodd Walker?"

"I was reviewing Dodd Walker's case file from 1999. Back in Boston, he kidnapped his daughter, Ella Monroe, 13 years old. She was found six months later in an abandoned house in Rhode Island. No signs of sex, abuse or torture," said Laura.

"Why is Ella's last name Monroe and not Walker?"

"The mother, Cassia Turrow decided to change it once she got married to Craig Monroe," said Laura.

"Ok, talk to her Detective Beckett and have Miss Damon join you as well."

"Sir," said Beckett.

"I think she's doing a fine job," said Gates.

"Thank you, sir," said Laura as she observed Gates leaving. Beckett looks at her all serious. Laura smiles at her.

/

At the Interrogation Room, Cassia Turrow waits sitting down as Beckett and Laura walk in.

"Mrs. Turrow, I'm Detective Kate Beckett. This is Laura Damon."

"She's just a girl," said Cassia.

"Consultant," said Laura correcting her.

"Really? Does NYPD pick them really young now?," said Cassia. The tone of her voice suggested she was angry yet she said it sarcastically.

"Mrs. Turrow, we need to ask you a few questions regarding your daughter and Dodd Walker."

"What about them?"

"Your daughter, Ella was kidnapped when she was 13-years-old by her father, Dodd Walker. Funny thing is she wasn't tortured, abused and neither forced to have sex like the Tremblay sisters," said Laura.

"Oh yeah, I read about the Tremblay girls. Sad, isn't it?"

"Would you mind telling us about that moment?"

"When Ella was kidnapped?"

The awkward silence suggested whether Cassia was arranging her thoughts or whether she just wanted to create a tension around the room. Either ways Beckett and Laura were studying her body language, her story and the tone of her voice.

"Where were you when she was kidnapped?," asked Laura.

"I was at the house. I arrived early from work."

"Why?," asked Laura.

"I wasn't feeling good. Migraines."

"When did you got the news that Ella was kidnapped?," asked Beckett.

"I didn't. I got a text from my boss, Ben."

"Saying what?"

From the other side, at the Observating Room, Esposito, Ryan and Castle very carefully and comfortable observe as the two ladies proceed.

"She's good," said Ryan.

"I'll say," said Castle.

"Did you already talked to her Castle about that thing that I told you about?," said Esposito.

"What thing?," asked Ryan.

"Turn on the tv," said Cassia as her voice is heard from the observating room.

"So you turned on the TV, saw the news that your daughter had been kidnapped?," asked Laura.

"Yes."

"See that's the total opposite of what you said. In the reports, it said that you had arrived from picking up the groceries when you noticed that Ella wasn't home," corrected Laura.

Another silence. Cassia looks at Laura and Beckett.

"Why are you changing the story now?," added Laura.

"Was that what I said? My bad. I have a bad memory some times," said Cassia.

"How did you know it was Dodd Walker who had kidnapped your daughter?," asked Beckett.

"Who else would it be?," said Cassia.

"Why don't you tell us the facts?"

"Why don't you review the case file again?"

"We did," said Beckett.

"Then why ask me the questions?"

Laura puts her arms in front of the table and looks at Cassia real still. "We wanna see how good is your memory."

"We know that Ella's father is Dodd, that you married Craig Monroe who died five years ago," said Beckett.

"Dodd was a bit of a nut job. That's one of the reasons why I looked for another man. I needed someone with me and that's why I chose Craig. It's sad that he died, but Dodd was always driving both of us nuts."

"How?," said Beckett.

"Always threatening us, especially me."

"Threatening how?," said Laura.

"By saying that he was gonna kidnap Ella."

"Did you know that Dodd wasn't gonna do no harm to her?," asked Beckett.

"Yeah. He just wanted to see her, spend time with her."

"He pretty much took a lot of pride huh?," said Laura.

"Yeah, well, he's the father."

"Do you know where Dodd is?," asked Beckett.

"He died two years ago."

"We all know that's not true, Mrs. Turrow," said Laura.

"How are you so sure about that, Miss… What was your name again?"

"Damon."

"How can you be so sure about that, Miss Damon?"

"I don't know. You tell us."

"He died."

"No, he didn't. Dodd Walker is responsible for the kidnappings of Annie, Maple and Stephanie Tremblay. They've been missing for three and a half years, and by coincidence they've been killed now? Come on."

Cassia stands up and walks to the door. . "Since you're not accusing me of anything, I'm gonna leave."

"Where were you yesterday between 6 to 8am?," asked Beckett.

"I was in my house, sleeping. Like any other human being would do."

"Can somebody else verify that?"

"I was alone," she said turning around.

"Before you go, tell me something. Did you killed your husband, Craig?," asked Laura.

Cassia stops walking. She doesn't believe what she just heard. _She didn't said that. _She turns around. She and Laura stare at each other for a few seconds until—

"Why would I want to kill him?"

Laura stands up and walks up to her. She faces her. "Oh there's always about a million of reasons why married women would want to kill their husbands. Highest factor? Revenge. Followed by jealousy. Would you like me to go on?."

"Have a good day, detective and consultant."

Cassia leaves. Laura looks at her and scratches her head. Beckett stands up and leaves the room. Laura follows her to the observating room.

"That was um… very good," said Beckett.

"Thank you."

"How did you learned how to fight like that?," asked Esposito.

"My people from Boston PD."

"Anybody else got a strange vibe from Cassia?," said Ryan.

"Yeah, I'm not liking it," said Beckett.

"Me neither," added Laura.

"Ryan, I want patrol to monitor her. Know every move," said Beckett.

"Yeah," said Ryan leaving.

Beckett and Laura look at Castle who stares at the floor. He's thinking something and then—

"What if Dodd Walker had nothing to do with the death of the Tremblay girls?"

"Good theory," said Laura.

"Then we have to go through all the evidence of the crime scene," said Beckett.

"I would even say visiting the crime scene."

"Espo, do we know who's the mother of Maple Tremblay yet?"

"No."

Laura's cell phone rings. She gets a text message. It's from Alexis. She reads "GOT SOMETHING WITH DODD WALKER & VERNON TREMBLAY" Laura opens the door and leaves to the conference room. Beckett and Castle follow her.

Alexis sits down in the conference room along with Laura's laptop, multiple papers, folders, and books surround her.

"Alexis, what do you got?," said Laura as she walked in.

"Alexis, what are you doing here?," said Castle noticing her.

"Helping Laura," said Alexis. "Well, Cassia and Dodd Walker were high school classmates. After they graduated, eight years later, Cassia got pregnant."

"With Ella?," asked Beckett.

"Right."

"There's a connection there. You said you had something else related to Vernon Tremblay?," said Laura.

"Yeah. Vernon had a fling with his secretary," said Alexis.

"You got a name?"

"Joann Blanchard."

Laura takes a seat next to Alexis and gets ahold of her computer and reads the page with Joann Blanchard's biography.

"Joann Blanchard, graduated from Harvard University. Youngest member from the Law faculty. Youngest member to work at The Tremblay firm. Promoted at the age of twenty-three as Vernon's personal secretary. Oh, isn't that just ironic yet a cliché."

"That's the reason why Vernon kept the name of Maple's mother a secret," said Castle.

"And that's why during the investigation they weren't mentioned as sisters," said Beckett.

"And why Tammy said to Vernon that the truth had to be told and whether he was afraid now. I would've said embarrassed," said Laura finishing off their sentence.


	6. Act Six

At the Precint's Conference Room, Alexis, Castle, Beckett, Laura, Esposito and Ryan are all together. Laura takes a look at the photos from the cage on the table. She notices something on one of the tubes from the cage. She takes her cell phone out and with a magnifying glass she looks ahead. What is it? She hits the middle of the cell phone screen to focus it and… it's the letter "H."

"The letter H was carved in one of the tubes from the cage," said Laura as she passed the photo to Ryan. Ryan scans it and everybody looks at it noticing it.

"What do you think it stands for?," said Esposito.

"Help?," said Laura.

Beckett notices something on the floor of the cage. "On the floor. What does it say? Zoom in on that."

As Ryan zooms in on the photo and makes it clearer to read…

"Us," said Ryan.

"Help us," said Castle.

Ryan passes through the other crime scene photos at the computer screen. One of them from the kitchen. Nothing ordinary about it. A few plates, a few glasses, a cereal box and an empty milk carton. The second photo we see a bunch of boxes with yellow pages. And then— a small book shelf. This grabs Laura's attention.

"Detective Ryan, zoom in on the book shelf, will ya?," said Laura.

Laura steps forward into the screen and observes carefully the photo. "Don Quixote, King Arthur, a book of Arthurian legends and Hamlet," said Laura.

"Great," said Esposito.

"A guy who's into reading classics," said Castle.

Ryan glances through another photo, a phone that looks from the 1960s. Classic vintage. And then— a small note.

"Go back," said Beckett. "That must be some kind of code," said Beckett of the small note.

"Is that everything?," asked Laura to Ryan.

"Yeah."

"If I was doing my own story…," said Castle thinking out loud.

"Yeah…," said Laura joining in.

"I would've had Dodd be the hero," said Castle.

"How so?," said Beckett.

"I know what you're trying to say. Through the note maybe Dodd is trying to tell us something," said Laura.

"Like maybe he didn't do it at all," said Alexis.

"Those are all good theories guys, but how are we gonna decipher what he's written in that note?," said Beckett pointing to the photo in the screen.

Laura grabs a paper and pen, writes down the code that reads "TUB EM EVIGROF" and she starts working on it, trying to decipher it.

"What are you doing?," asked Esposito.

"What does it look like? Trying to decipher it," said Laura as she sat down and continued to work.

"The most important thing is: where the hell is Dodd Walker?," asked Beckett.

"I might have an idea," said Laura.

/

At Dr. Phil Bronson's apartment, Beckett, Castle, Ryan, Esposito and Laura along with police officers all pound at the apartment door.

"Phil Bronson! NYPD! Open the door!," yells Esposito.

They wait for a response. No response. They take a few steps back and Esposito busts the door open revealing Dodd Walker eating cereal. Unbelievable.

"Dodd Walker, alive and well," said Castle.

/

Back at the Precint's Interrogation Room, Beckett and Castle talk with Dodd Walker as Laura on the corner continue working on the note. Multiple paper balls are visible on the floor. Laura gets a bit frustrated and sighs frequently.

"How did you found me?," asks Dodd.

"The question right now is this," said Beckett as she puts a photo of the Tremblay sisters on the table.

"I didn't do this," said Dodd.

"No? Then who did?," said Laura without looking up to look at him.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Answer the question," said Beckett.

"Did you read my note?," said Dodd.

"We're still working on it."

"We might have an idea related to what might've happened," said Castle.

"Then tell me. I'm pretty sure you have smart people to decipher what I wanted to say," said Dodd.

And just like that, Laura manages to decipher the answer of the message. "Forgive me, but…," she says as she puts the notebook on the table. "How does this sound? You wrote the note because you wanted to say to the police and to the FBI that you had nothing to do with the kidnappings and murder of the Tremblay sisters."

She stares at Dodd, studying him. Dodd lies back in his chair.

"She's right, huh?," said Castle.

"If you didn't had nothing to do with it, tell us who did," said Beckett.

"Do you have a pen and paper?"

Beckett gives Dodd a pen and paper. He grabs it and writes down another message "WORRUT AISAAC." Laura grabs the book and leaves to—

The Conference room. Joining Alexis. She sits down and tries to solve again the message. Beckett and Castle walk in.

"Another message?," said Alexis.

"Yeah," said Laura as she puts the notebook on the table. They both start working on it.

"How long do you think you'll be able to decipher it?," asked Castle.

"I don't know."

"We're running out of time," said Beckett.

"I know!," said Laura. She stops what she's doing and realizes something. "Stop, Alexis. Stop. Don't do anything else. I have an idea." She grabs the note, scans it and looks at it bigger in the computer screen. "What do you guys see?"

"Same thing," said Alexis.

"Look harder," said Laura.

"It's backwards," said Castle.

"Correct," said Laura.

Laura hits the computer keyboard and fixes the photo revealing the message— CASSIA TURROW.

"Cassia Turrow," said Beckett.

/

At Cassia Turrow's House, Cassia is putting her seatbelt on and when she's about to put her car in reverse, she gets blocked by Beckett and multiple NYPD police cars. Beckett gets out of the car along with Castle and Laura.

"Cassia Turrow, get out of the car," said Beckett.

"Excuse me, but you're blocking my way, detective," said Cassia inside her car.

"It's over, Cassia," said Laura.

"You're under arrest for the kidnapping and murder of Annie, Maple and Stephanie Tremblay," said Beckett.

"This is nuts! You have no evidence against me," said Cassia getting out of the car.

"On the contrary we do. Laura, where's the file?," said Castle.

Laura opens the file showing the evidence, crime scene photos, the case file from 1999 and The Tremblay sisters investigation and puts it on top of the trunk.

"CSRU recovered blood close to the cage matching to you. In addition, the Medical Examiner told us exactly what type of gun was used to kill The Tremblay sisters. A .29.," said Laura.

"Where's the gun?," asked Cassia.

"Office, would you pop the trunk, please?," asked Beckett.

Laura takes the file off the trunk as the police office opens Cassia's trunk revealing a small box. As the second police office opens the small box, a gun in revealed.

"You lost," said Castle.

"Now turn around," said Laura.

/

Back at the Precint, a montage of Dodd Walker arrested walking to his own jail cell, while Cassia Turrow arrested stops walking to look at Dodd.

Beckett, Laura, and Castle look at both of them as they stand close to the bulletin board.

"Dodd Walker faked his own death, and left the note at his house and hid with his friend, Dr. Phil Bronson as we proceeded with the investigation," said Beckett.

"He didn't had nothing to do with the disappearance or the murder of the girls," said Castle.

"He only had sex with the girls?," asked Gates.

"Yes, sir," said Beckett.

"That's why he faked his own death. To get that off his shoulders. The one who was really behind everything was Cassia Turrow," added Laura.

"Good work, Detective Beckett, Mr. Castle and Miss Damon," said Gates.

"Thank you, sir," said Laura.

Gates leave. Alexis walks out and stands next to Laura. She notices.

"Seriously, thank you for helping me out," said Laura.

"Always," said Alexis.

"Time to call it a day,huh?," said Castle to Beckett.

"Yeah."

/

At Castle's loft, Beckett, Castle, Laura and Alexis walk in finding Martha cooking, the table made and the sweet smell of food.

"Wow. Mother, what are we eating? What's the occasion?," asked Castle.

"Well, you guys have been working long enough with that case of the three girls so I'm sure you guys could use a good meal," said Martha.

"Yes," said Beckett.

"Yeah," said Laura.

"There you go. Now sit down everybody and let's eat," said Martha. As everybody takes a seat and sit down to serve their food, they start to talk.

"Laura, there's something I wanted to say to you," said Beckett. Laura swallows her food, takes a sip from her drink and looks at her.

"You're welcome, Detective Beckett. It was a pleasure," said Laura after reading her thought.

Beckett looks at her and smiles at Laura. They continue to talk and share a few laughs.

THE END


End file.
